Taste
by PrincessPetticoat
Summary: Barnabas wanders into Dr. Julia Hoffman's laboratory. The Doctor finds more than blood being pumped into her system. Barnlia. Barnabas/Julia


The Collins' manor was primarily quiet one night, though Barnabas's footsteps cleared the silence as he made his way to Dr. Julia Hoffman's part of the wing. He paced back and forth throughout the 200 rooms and corridors before dawning on Dr. Julia and her results.

It was urgent for Barnabas to get information as soon as possible from the blood test the doctor did for him a few days ago. He couldn't face Angelique another day with that tempting grin and wicked mind of hers. Barnabas was in desperate need to find a way to get rid of the monstrous curse that was set upon him before Angelique could cause anymore harm on him and his family.

He turned right into a hallway with deep brown and white checkered floors and wooden panels for walls, making his way to the laboratory. Elizabeth and Roger left a few hours earlier that day to attend to the factory while Carolyn and David dispersed themselves from everyone behind the locked doors of their bedrooms.

Barnabas pushed the door open to the laboratory in one swift moved, startled at the sight of Dr. Julia Hoffman lounging on a clinical bed as the door became fully ajar.

Dr. Julia gasped at Barnabas' sudden entrance. He looked at the doctor up and down and gasped himself at the sight of his very own blood - the blood given for the tests - put in tubes that were put into Dr. Julia's veins.

Dr. Julia slammed the magazine she was reading shut and stood up in a frenzy, not sure what to make of the situation.

"Is - is that my blood?" Barnabas questioned, though he feared he knew the answer was yes. "Erm, well, I-" Dr. Julia stuttered as she walked backwards, tripping over one of the tubes and hitting the wall behind her.

"You're using my blood for immortality, are you not, Doctor?" Barnabas tested the doctor, wondering how her blood would taste on his thirsty tongue.

"I don't want to grow old, I want to be young-"

"You do not want this, my dear. Being a vampire is a true curse, and you are faced with troubles for all eternity." He reassured the doctor, though he knew she knew of this.

Julia looked up into the hollow face of the vampire with pleading eyes. She swallowed hard, but the lump in her throat stayed put. "You consider me family, don't you, Barnabas?"

She tried to veer her way around the tension as it came to her senses that she was conversing with, in fact, a vampire.

"I promised my family, the Collins' family, that I would do no harm to them. You, on the other hand, are not part of this family." Barnabas said in a low, devious voice.

"No, Barnabas, please-" Julia begged, pushing him away as he attempted to hold her arms down against the wall. "The transaction is not yet completed. "

She struggled in his grip as the vampire bared his teeth and made his way towards her neck. "Barnabas- Barnabas-" Julia tried to reason with him before she gathered her strength and pushed him off of her.

"Remember the other night-" Julia started, before Barnabas cut her off. "Yes, my dear, I remember that night very well. And I shall remember this night eloquent as the next."

A quizzical look spread across the doctor's face as rough hands took her by the waist and thrown against the wall where she was seconds ago.

"I want to take you while you are still human, doctor," Barnabas whispered huskily into her left ear. She sighed with lust and content as her hand grasped the nape of his neck and pulled him into a sensual kiss. "If you do not mind at all," he continued as their lips were released from each other's.

"I certainly don't, Barnabas," Julia stated after their kiss. She let go of his neck, and slid her slender hands down his clothed chest.

"Would you like a drink, Barnabas?" Julia asked, as she walked to the table next to the clinical bed, tubes dragging along behind her, as she grabbed a bottle of bourbon and poured herself a glass. "You drink far too much for a psychiatrist, Doctor,"

Julia took that as a yes, and poured him a drink anyway. She turned to his figure and handed him his drink. Stepping closer to him, only inches away from his face, she took a sip of the strong liquor and curled the glass into her chest. "It relieves stress ... and tension.

I find that I do not have anything else to relieve such things." Her eyes wandered around her surroundings before meeting his. Barnabas downed the shot of bourbon that was given to him and slammed the glass on the table. "Ah, but you have me, my dear."

Barnabas grabbed Julia by the waist once again and pinned her to the edge of the clinical chair. Julia moaned into her glass as his nails dug into her skin.

Barnabas pushed her further in to the chair until Julia gave in and leaned back onto the cushioned surface.

"If I cannot kill you, I will ravish the most intimate parts of you. Though I do not promise scratches will not appear upon your skin."

"You can do anything you want with me, Barnabas," Julia stated casually yet seductively.

Barnabas shooed his heavy trench coat from his back and went for the collar of Dr. Julia's dress next. Julia unbuttoned the white shirt that was revealed underneath the trench coat as Barnabas tore open her dress.

At the sight of her bosom, the vampire could only stare. He was with Angelique a few nights ago, but this sight was beyond anything he had ever seen. "My god."

Julia smirked at his vulnerability and grabbed his open shirt by the collar to bring his ghostly figure closer to hers. He grabbed her wrists, that were still being pumped blood by the IV next to the chair. He pulled both tubes out of her wrists causing a stinging gasp from the doctor. The vampire lapped up the little drops of blood that pooled at the surface of her skin.

"Barnabas, the transaction wasn't complete - I will not become immortal," Julia battered, not quite sure what was happening. "I can make you immortal, I assure you."

Those words were all the doctor needed to hear from her lustful partner. Barnabas responded to her smile with a biting kiss to her neck. He held back his fangs, as he bit down and suckled at her ivory skin, reviving a subtle moan from her lips.

He tore her dress all the way before spreading her legs to get closer. His body laid on hers as Julia wrapped her arms around his neck as Barnabas nibbled at her neck.

Julia reached for his belt buckle with quite a struggle. Barnabas sensed this, and righted himself, hitting cold air when his body was away from hers. The heat that was between them was just a near turn on for the both of them.

Julia pulled on his belt buckle hard, successfully releasing a deep groan from the vampire. Pulling the belt buckle from the loops of his trousers, she folded it in half, grabbed both ends, and snapped it with raised eyebrows.

"Ah, the Doctor does not endure traditional intimacy. Well then, we are a well suited pair."

Barnabas grabbed Julia's wrists a second time, and put them above her head, using the belt to strap them tightly together. He used some sort of dark magic to make her hands stay in place above her head as she lied down on the chair.

The vampire nearly jumped out of his trousers before climbing on top of the doctor, kissing down her stomach repeatedly. Julia arched her back towards his tender, yet rough touches. She had not had a lover for quite some time.

Red scratch marks slowly appeared on the sides of her hips, then down her thighs and calves. Julia gasped at the everlasting sting that ran down her body, but moaned when Barnabas ran his hands smoothly back up to her waist.

Julia wrapped a leg around his waist in attempt to bring him closer than he already was. He kissed in between her breasts continuously before trailing that kiss downwards towards her naval. Julia's moans became increasingly louder as he found his way to her womanhood.

He slowly took off the lace panties that were concealing the most intimate part of her body. Julia tilted her head back in lustfulness and pure desperation.

"Take me now, Barnabas," she whimpered. Barnabas looked into her dark pools and growled. He noticed the torment he was causing her, but she had no idea what it was causing him.

His head made for her inner thigh, where he bit her flesh, and drew a small amount of blood that surfaced the skin. Julia moaned with the pain and ecstasy.

Barnabas exhaled slowly onto her clitoris, a thin layer of sweat growing on both of their bodies, even though no true lovemaking was intact, yet.

A long, slithering tongue escaped Barnabas' lips as it entered her clit, finding its way to the spot every woman desired to be touched.

Julia nearly screamed at the vampire's actions, so sensual and right. The leg that was wrapped around his waist, now rested on his shoulder, giving him a better angle.

Barnabas licked thoroughly and looked up at the doctor. Her eyes were shut in pure bliss, her wrists straining against the belt and magic that kept them above her head.

Barnabas released her wrists from the position above her head with just a look. They landed on the nape of his neck, still tied with the belt, pulling him closer to her.

He withdrew his tongue and positioned himself above her, pulling out his length from his underwear. Julia's eyes grew heavy at the sight of him. He untied the belt from her aching wrists and she immediately ran her hands along his back and torso, never getting enough of him.

His eyes rolled back as he gripped her hips, carrying her, and ramming her into the nearest wall in a quick, sudden move.

He thrusted into Dr. Julia and they both groaned in unison. He pumped harder and harder into her as she pleaded for more.

Scratch marks were displayed visibly on the both of their backs. "Barnabas, yes," She cried, leaning her head on his shoulder, already out of breath.

Both of them nearing the end, he felt the doctor clench around his length and he bit into her neck, both clutching to each other as they came. Julia screamed with delight and unbearable pain as she felt pleasure and agony take over her both at the same time.

Julia laid limply in the vampire's arms as Barnabas caught his breath. He nuzzled his nose into her neck as he stood there, the doctor around his waist.

A sharp inhale of breath was heard as Julia leaned back, revealing her bitten neck. Dark, glazed eyes looked deeply into the vampire's.

Sharp teeth were shot at Barnabas' own. A short, tender kiss was given and received as they looked into each other's eyes once more.

"My dear, you are now a vampire."

"May our nights be as eloquent as the next, Barnabas."


End file.
